Warm Hands
by Weesta
Summary: Logan/Alec - Logan has trouble keeping warm on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

This was ridiculous. Of all the things that Logan had factored in that might make this mission go south, frostbite wasn't one of them. He rubbed his fingers through the thick gloves, irritated, and willed some feeling back into them. Wasn't it bad enough to be stuck on this roof with Alec while Max was on the inside maintaining radio silence? But knowing that the success of the mission hinged on his ability to remotely download the information they needed…and in order to do that he needed to type…and for that he needed his _fingers_ to function was driving him crazy.

Logan tried to ignore Alec and his incessant pacing – theoretically it was "sentry duty", but Alec had historically demonstrated his inclination to do as little as possible – he was probably trying to keep warm. Logan felt a stab of jealousy; Alec, like other X-5s, had a temperature that ran a little warmer than "normals". Alec had more room to move too, Logan had to stay close to his laptop. Logan contemplated unzipping his parka in order to shove his frozen hands under his armpits, but that would allow the bitter wind access to his _whole_ body. Just the thought of it made him shiver. He settled on taking off his gloves and blowing on his fingers.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Alec gave up the pretense of guard duty and stalked over to where Logan huddled in a miserable ball. Logan protested at the way Alec manhandled him into a standing position. In one fluid motion, Alec unzipped his jacket, took Logan's hands in his and shoved them up under the shirt he was wearing. Logan would've been more discomfited at the intimacy if he hadn't been so grateful for the warmth. That moaning, sighing sound definitely didn't come from him; it must have been the wind.

Alec pulled Logan closer so he could wrap the parka around them both and try to keep the warmth trapped between them. Logan ducked his head down into Alec's shoulder – to get out of the wind, he reminded himself – and was assaulted by the _heat_ and _scent_ that Alec was giving off. Suddenly, Logan didn't know what to do with his hands. Alec had just sort of shoved his frozen appendages under his shirt, but Logan wanted to extend his fingers to absorb as much warmth as possible. And where should he put them to cause as little embarrassment as possible? Good Lord, how did this happen?

Logan kept his head down and tried to move his hands without it being a caress, without stirring hot and uncomfortable feelings. It hit Logan like a bolt from out of the blue how much he longed to be held, how much he missed touching other people. Somewhere in his efforts to keep a safe distance from Max, Logan had pulled away from all human contact. And this…being this close to Alec made Logan react in a way he just wasn't prepared for.

Logan began shaking from so much more than the cold. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him to pull away, but the instinct for survival, the _need_ for warmth made him stay; the impulse of desire, the desperation for connection pushed him closer. Logan slid his hands down Alec's chest to his waist and tried to ignore the way his breath hitched in his chest. With all the adrenaline in his system he certainly wasn't feeling the cold anymore. Alec tightened his embrace but Logan couldn't tell if the transgenic was responding to him or the wind. Alec's lips on his hair, his neck, his jaw cleared that right up.

"Feeling warmer?" Alec murmured against his throat. Logan could _hear_ the self-satisfaction in his voice and wanted to silence it.

Wrapping his arms around Alec and pressing his cold hands against his back, Logan pressed himself further into the embrace and captured Alec's mouth in a fierce kiss. Now he was the one who was smug – it wasn't easy to surprise Alec. The upper hand didn't last long; in an instant Alec was responding fervently to the kiss, holding and pushing just as tightly as Logan was.

Max's voice interrupted them. "What are you doing up there? Running laps?"

Logan was too breathless to respond, so Alec jumped on the comm. "Just trying to keep warm." With a wink and a look that promised he was not going to let this moment go by unaddressed, Alec released Logan, zipped his parka and resumed pacing. Logan cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his work.

Logan's fingers were warm and supple. He had no trouble typing.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan fumbled with the keys to his apartment, in a rush to get in out of the cold, download the data and get this mission over with. As long as he kept busy, kept moving forward, kept working…it was easier to ignore what had happened with Alec on the roof. Logan really wasn't sure what disturbed him more – the way Alec aggressively invaded his space or the unexpected, wound up way it made him feel.

While Logan was working, he was able to automatically fly through the computer work while relentlessly reimagining his encounter with Alec. He was freezing, probably bordering on hypothermia, and that could lead to delusional thinking. Alec was very warm and in his pre-hypothermic state that was very attractive. Yes, that was a good start.

Also, this whole thing with being unable to touch Max had put him on edge. Until Alec was touching him, Logan really had no idea how starved he was for human contact. Since Alec was human, well close enough, and touching him, he naturally responded. It was a natural reaction. And in his pre-hypothermic state he really couldn't be held responsible for his reaction to an attractive, somewhat aggressive, warm body.

Logan was very satisfied with his logical thinking.

All of it was blown to bits when he rose from the computer and found Alec sitting in his living room. At first Logan was too surprised to speak; trying to convince himself that his racing heart had to do with being startled and not with the sight of Alec. There was something different about the X-5, something predatory, that Logan had never noticed being directed at him before. It was intense and intoxicating.

Alec uncoiled himself from the couch with his remarkable feline grace. Logan didn't realize he was backing away until he hit the wall. Alec approached steadily, never losing eye contact, until he was standing completely in Logan's space. Then he placed his hands on either side of Logan's shoulders and leaned in to ask, "Are you feeling warmer?"

Without waiting for a response, Alec erased all of the space between them and caught Logan's lips in a kiss. It was different from the roof – slower, sweeter, but possessive. Alec very deliberately kept his hands on the wall, the only contact he made with Logan was with his lips. In that moment Logan knew it was up to him to make the decision; he could leave it at the kiss and that would be the end of it.

Almost without thinking, Logan raised his hands to Alec's waist and pulled him closer. He suddenly couldn't get enough contact – he wanted _more_, he wanted it all and he wanted it _right now_. Logan could feel Alec grin against his neck as he began to explore with his lips and his tongue. "I was wondering if you were going to take a bite."

Logan ran his hand up Alec's back to his head, and then dipped his head down to the juncture of his collarbone. "I plan on taking more than a bite," Logan replied breathlessly. And emboldened, used his teeth to mark this uncharted territory. Alec laughed and welcomed him in.


End file.
